What's A Jellicle Cat?
by MistoFan10
Summary: Luna is a 19 year old author who is visited by an unexpeted vistor, now she must choose between her dream life, and her love life.
1. Chapter 1

**What's A Jellicle Cat?**

**Munkustap looked up at the clear night sky. "So, Father, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked. His father had ordered him to meet him by the Heavyside Tire after the Jellicle Ball.**

" **Coricopat and Tantomile have received a prophecy. It must be furfilled." Old Deuteronomy looked at his son. "So, what did they tell you?" Munkustrap asked, getting worried. " Why don't I let them tell you." He said. Then Coricopat and Tantomile appeared out of their den in an empty treehouse that was dumped here two weeks ago. "Hello." Munkustrap muttered. He never felt comfortable around the two telepathic twins. " There will be human." Coricopat began. "Who is worthy of ONE wish." Tantomile joined in.**

" **If she wishes to join the Jellicles,"**

"**She will be reborn as a pure white kitten."**

" **This human will be female."**

" **Brown hair."**

"**Blue eyes."**

" **Her singing voice will be as high as Jemima's"**

" **And her dancing skills like the Everlasting Cat."**

" **But you must find her before the next Jellicle Ball when Grizzabella returns."**

" **Or Macavity will get to her before you will." They finished at the same time. " You will need the Magical Mister Mistofelees to train her in the ways of a Jellicle. Then when her training is complete she may have ONE wish, granted by you Old Deuteronomy." Coricopat said. Old Deuteronomy signaled the two twins to leave. " Son, I have a very important mission for you." Old Deuteronomy said. " Find this human, and bring her to me and Mistofelees, let your instincts guide you, may the Everlasting Cat go with you." Old Deuteronomy ordered. "But who will guard the Junkyard while I'm gone!" Munkustrap fretted. "Your second in command Alonzo." Munkustrap nodded and started his journey into the Big City.**


	2. The Changing

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**THE CHANGING**_

"_**Jellicles can and jellicles do!" Luna sung. She was singing her heart out. Like every morning. " Can you find your way blind, when your lost in the street?" She sung in perfect pitch. She wore her Victoria costume that she made for Halloween. Her and her friend Clover were Victoria and Rumpelteazer for Halloween. One of the boys in her apartment thought she looked nice in the costume. Now she wore it almost every day so she could practice. She longed to be the best musical of all time. CATS. She was in love with the character Mister Mistofelees. But while she wasn't practicing her singing, dancing, and acting. She was an author. **__**Ring Ring!**__** The phone rang. Luna quickly stopped the music and ran to the phone. " Hello?" She said, trying not to sound worn out. " Hello Luna, how is your book going?" It was her boss. Mr. Guaz. "Very well Sir. Chapter 15 through the end chapter 32 is done sir. The book Cat identities is finished." Luna said proudly. "Very good Luna! Have you been practicing CATS again? You sound worn out." asked. " Yes sir, sorry sir." Luna apologized, in case she was in trouble.**_

"_**Oh no! That's fine, In fact, bring the story down after your done printing it out. There's somebody here to see you." finished. " I'll be there in 20 minuets sir." Luna said brightly. Then she hung up and ran to her computer to print her story out. After that she put it in a folder, showered, got dressed and ran down to her car. " Hey Luna! Off to give your story to Mr. Guaz?" Luna turned to see Wyatt standing in the doorway of his apartment. Luna blushed. " H-Hello Wyatt, um yeah, you uh, wanna come, we could get coffee afterward." Luna offered. " Okay! I'll pay." Wyatt offered. " No, no! I'll pay, my treat." Luna persisted. Wyatt leaned closer. " No, I'll pay, you're the one up all night writing stories." He whispered. Luna couldn't argue anymore. " Fine. Get in." She muttered. Her and Wyatt have been friends since the Seventh Grade. Luna started the car and drove all the way downtown to see her boss. .**_


	3. Weirdness is taken to a whole new Level

CHAPTER TWO.

WEIRDNESS IS TAKEN TO A WHOLE NEW LEVEL.

"I'll wait in the car." Wyatt said. He never really liked being in the writing warehouse. It gave him the creeps, rows and rows, case after case full of books. But Luna thought it was wonderful. She walked in proudly holding the folder. "Thank you Miss Luna, now if you will follow me to my office, someone in a cat costume is here to see you." said. His silver hair was shining in the sunlight. " It's NOT A COSTUME!" Someone yelled. Luna rolled her eyes wondering if it was another fan who was WAY too obsessed with her books. But Luna was WAY wrong.

Sitting in a chair. Flickering lightining between his paws. Was Mister Misofelees. Luna squealed like Ectertera when she see's Rum Tum Tugger and jumped onto him. " OH My God! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" She squealed. "Uh, hello to you too, so I take it you know me already?" Mistofelees said with a smile. " Yes I do Mister Mistofelees! Wait a minuete." Luna felt his face, fur, not paint. She grabbed his arm, it was fuzzy, not enough proof, she tried to lift up the 'suit.' "OW!" Misofelees yelped. "I'm real! Okay, now, if you could follow me." Luna stopped him right there. "I have a coffee date with my friend right after this. Here's my address." Luna writ down her address and gave it to Mistofelees. He nodded and dissapered in a cloud of smoke. Then Luna left to have coffee with Wyatt leaving the jaw dropped behind in his office.


	4. Coffee Goodee

CHAPTER THREE…

COFFEE GOODEE!

Luna sat a two person with Wyatt. She had gotten a caramel coffee, with extra caramel. While Wyatt got a dark roast like always. Luna loved the smell of Dark Roast coffee.

Wyatt got out his cell phone. He texted his friend Kyle. What should I say?

Do you wanna go out with me. Duh

Kyle! That's to old

Then try something like what are you doing this Friday

It is Friday stupid.

Hey, I just saw something she might like

What?

The Musical CATS is in town.

Get tickets for her

There we go Wyatt! Somebody give this man a prize!

Shut up Kyle.

Okay I got to go.

Luna looked at her phone. "Oh! Clover texted me! Better look at that!" Luna giggled than blushed.

Clover?

What?

I'm sleeping

It's 1 in the afternoon!

I don't care

Are you having coffee with wyatt?

Yep

I'll call you when I get home

K

What should I say to him.

I don't know Luna!

But-

I'm going back to sleep now byes!

Abutabutaaaa FINE!

Luna looked up at Wyatt who was looking out the window. " Look at that guy! He's dressed up as a- um, I gotta go! I have an office meeting! Bye Luna I'll stop by your apartment later!" Then Wyatt rushed out the door. Luna smiled and drunk the rest of her coffee. She looked out the window to see Mister Mistofelees. Luna's heart leaped. She threw her empty cup away and rushed out the door. "Oh Quaxo!" She yelled as she jumped ontop him. " Hello!" Mistofelees coughed as he fell to the ground. " So, you found me?" He asked. Luna just looked at Mistofelees with loving eyes. " Well, you have a lot to learn, and a lot to take in, we better get back to your home." Luna led Mistofelees to her apartment. This cannot be happening. This is sooo freakin awesome! Luna thought happily.


	5. Training Begins

Chapter Four

Training Begins….

After Luna and Mistofelees had entered her home she went to change. "Why, don't you just stay here ,and don't touch anything, there's water in the kitchen in a pitcher if you want some, glasses are in the cabinet to the right." Luna said as she walked down the hallway to her room. Mistofelees nodded after he had heard the door shut he snuck down the hallway he put his ear to the door.

"I just don't get it Clover, why would the REAL Mistofelees choose me over all his other fans? I mean really, I'm not THAT pretty, or smart." Luna sighed. "NONSENCE! Luna go and flirt with that tom! Your pretty! You have wonderful thick brown hair that compliments your sea blue eyes! And your smart! You got out of collage early because you got all A's and had passed all levels of collage. I still have one more year to go! How is your singing coming?" Clover asked. Mistofelees smiled. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

Luna took a silent deep breath.

" Sunlight through the trees in

Summer, endless masquerading!

Like a flower! As the dawn is breaking!"

Mistofelees nodded. This was the right human. "Oh, Clover I got to go, Mistofelees is waiting for me." Luna giggled. " Go get 'em tiger!" Clover yelled then she hung up. Mistofelees teleported to the kitchen and got two glasses of water. How am I gonna break this to her. That she is Victoria, just in human form? And more importantly, how am I going to change her into her true form? Mistofelees thought. Luna came into the kitchen. Mistofelees stared at her. She had a tight white shirt on and black shorts. She let her hair hang down naturally. " You like it?" She asked. Mistofelees's face turned bright red. He forgot that he had been staring. "Yeah, um, I got you a glass of water?" He said smiling. Luna just smiled back and took the glass from him. "Thanks misto!" She chirped.

"Um, Luna, we need to talk." Mistofelees said. Luna nodded and walked into the living room. Mistofelees followed her. He sat down on the ground, while Luna flopped down on a lepord spotted bean bag she had. Maybe she made it out of Tugger's mane. Mistofelees joked to himself. "So, what did you need to talk about." Luna said. "First of all, you don't think this is weird at all? You know, a random person who is basically a cat that can dance, sing, talk, and walk on two legs, you don't think this is weird?" Mistofelees asked confused. "Why not at all! I'm a big fan of you! I don't know what it is about you, maybe your magic, your black coat, I don't know, you just caught my eye, I've never been obsessed with Rum Tum Tugger." Mistofelees blushed at this. Almost every female in the junkyard loved his brother The Rum Tum Tugger. " Anyway, Old Deuteronomy, I suppose you know who he is, gave me a mission, apparently, your Victoria, just in human form. You see a couple of days ago, Victoria disappeared. Nobody seemed to remember her, except for Coricopat and Tantomile, and Old Deuteronomy. Munkustrap just helped deliver the message to me. They said, that a girl of brown hair and blue eyes, who can dance like Victoria, but can sing like Jemima, which I heard you sing, you do sound like her. Is Victoria in human form. I need to train you if you wish." Mistofelees finished with a large sigh.

Luna stared at Mistofelees with wide eyes. Could this really be true? Her, Victoria? It seemed so fake, but real at the same time. She wanted to live in the Junkyard, she had since she was 13. But what about Wyatt? Would he forget about her, and Clover? She was her best friend. " Um, question, could Clover be Bombalurina in human form?" Luna said with a smile. " No, well, we don't know. But do you accept? Everyone you know will only remember that you moved to Canada, and that your safe with your boyfriend Jackson. Clover will remember her planning to move to Canada to live with her friend Romana." Luna pondered on the thought. It's my destiny. She thought. " I'll do it!" She said determinedly. " We begin training tomorrow."


	6. Training, and a field trip!

CHAPTER FIVE

Training, and a field trip

Luna stretched and looked at the clock. It was 11:00 at night. "So, we start training tomorrow?" She asked. But when she looked at Mistofelees, he was a black cat with a tuxedo pattern. "Nice." She muttered. He flicked his tail towards the door of my fancy apartment. "What?" I said. Mistofelees just laid on the couch curled up in a ball. Luna sighed and went to the door. She looked out the tiny window. Wyatt was walking down the hall. "Oh No! You gotta get out of-" Mistofelees was asleep in cat form. "Great…." Luna said angrily under her breath. *Knock Knock* "Hey Luna! It's me!" Wyatt said. Luna dashed to her mirror and fiddled with her hair. "Okay, you can do this…" She whispered. She dashed to the door and opened it. Wyatt stood there smiling. He was holding something behind his back. "Hi Wyatt! Come on in!" Luna chirped. Wyatt nodded and stepped in.

"I didn't know you had a cat." Wyatt pointed out. "Oh! Um- yeah! Well, I saw him hanging from my window, he couldn't get his balance, so I opened the window and he jumped in. I named him Mistofelees." Luna said glaring at the cat who was grooming himself. " Well, I wanted to give you something." Wyatt said. Wyatt held out a little wrapped box. "Oh, what's this? It's not my birthday until march!" Luna giggled. She carefully opened it. There in the box, were two front row tickets to the Musical CATS. "Oh, my, frikin, GOD!" Luna said. She started to tear up. " Broadway version, you know with that Jacob Brent guy, and Ave May…" Wyatt said smiling. Luna broke into tears and hugged Wyatt. " Oh Wyatt! I've always wanted this! Thank you sooo much!" Luna cried. " Well, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 o'clock?" Wyatt asked smiling. Luna just nodded. " It's a date." She said. Wyatt blushed and walked out.

" So, are you ready for your first lesson?" Mistofelees asked. Luna turned to look at him. "Okay, but first, can I tell you something?" She asked. Mistofelees nodded. " From now on whenever Wyatt comes, you need to turn into cat form. At least until I think he's ready to know." Luna explained. "Ready to know! Why?" Mistofelees gasped. "Because, he's my other best friend. I'm not going to lie to him." Luna said firmly. " Hmm, Fine, but when you do tell him, make sure he knows that he can't become a Jellicle Cat." Mistofelees said glaring at Luna. Luna nodded smiling. She went over and hugged her new friend. "Thank you Misto, you won't regret this!" She giggled. Mistofelees blushed as Luna hugged onto him. Her head laying on his white chest. (I could get used to this) He thought blushing.

"Alright, here's you first lesson, you can already sing, now I need to see your dancing." Mistofelees said. Luna just leapt for joy and went to the middle of the living room. She danced Victoria's Solo and did everything almost perfectly. She had a little trouble with the leg lift. But the second time she tried, she did it perfectly. "Wow! Next lesson, um, Oh yeah! Recognizing cats! Now, I'm going to turn into some cats, you yell out there names." Mistofelees saw Munkustrap nodding his approval as he balanced on the window sill. Mistofelees went through all the cats.

" Rum Tum Tugger, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Munkustap, Mungojerrie, Admetus, Skimbleshanks, Jellylorum, Jemima, Demeter, Bombalurina, Jennyanydots, Alonzo, Cassandra, Rumpelteazer, Me, well, Victoria, Exotica, Gus the Theatere Cat, Rumpus Cat, Busterphore Jones, Ectertera, Electra, Oh that's Grizzabella the Glamor Cat." Mistofelees stood there with his jaw dropped. She had gotten EVERY single one right. "Well, then, we'll continue tomorrow with a field trip to the Junkyard." Mistofelees laughed. "Why don't you get some sleep." Mistofelees said. Luna nodded and went to her room. She changed into her Pajama's. When she looked down the hallway, she could see Mistofelees asleep on the beanbag. Luna took a deep breath. She had never really flirted with anybody before. She got her cell phone.

Clover?

yah?

Nevermind.

Luna crept quietly down the hallway and laid down next to Mistofelees. This is so weird. Luna thought. But she didn't care. This was The Magical Mister Mistofelees, The Original Conjuring Cat. She snuggled up next to him and quickly fell asleep.

Mistofelees woke up a couple of hours later. He felt something on him. When he looked down he saw Luna snuggled up on him. Her head laid on his white chest. He smiled. He had always wished that Victoria would snuggle up next to him like this, but she never did. He sighed happily and fell asleep.


	7. Realizations

CHAPTER SIX

REALIZATION

Luna woke up with her head still on Mistofelees's chest. When she lifted her head she saw Mistofelees smiling at her. Luna blushed and sat up. "Oh! I'm sorry Misto, I was, I uhhh." Luna couldn't find the words in her head to say that she wanted to sleep next to him. Mistofelees just laughed. "It's okay Luna! I don't mind. In fact, it made me feel happy, you know, when you a magical cat, life can get lonely sometimes. It was nice to have you around." He purred. Luna just laughed. "I'll be right back." Luna laughed.

Mistofelees nodded and looked at the computer. It had a picture of him on the screensaver. "I remember that! That picture was taken at the Jellicle Ball last year. Good times." Mistofelees purred. Then he smelled something. He walked into the kitchen. "Is there anything I could do to help?" He asked. Luna looked up at him. "Sure! Do you know how to make scrambled eggs?" She asked. Mistofelees nodded. "With a stove yes, it doesn't work very well using lighting, trust me." Mistofelees laughed. Luna giggled and continued to cook. Mistofelees knew how to cook a couple things. Jennyanydots had taught him.

After breakfast Mistofelees went to the bathroom to groom himself. " God! I look like Macavity! No wonder she was laughing! My fur looks like a mess!" Mistofelees groomed out his fur and waited in the living room. Luna came out in her Victoria costume. "Well, you look like Victoria, but let me fix something." Mistofelees put his paws on Luna's shoulders. He murmured a spell and saw a white light. When he opened his eyes Luna was staring at herself in awe. " I'm I'm I'm a real Jellicle Cat!" She yelled. "Now, we can go to the Junkyard." He purred.

Mistofelees and Luna crept along the dark ally's of New York. " Follow me, and don't say anything." Mistofelees whispered. Luna nodded and followed Mistofelees silently. "Okay, here we are. Just stay by me and you'll be safe." Mistofelees said. Luna just smiled and happily walked into the Junkyard doing flips and cartwheels testing out her new abilities. "Hello Mistofelees, who do you have here?" Munkustrap asked. Mistofelees winked at Munkustrap telling him that he had brought 'her.' "I was practicing my magic and meditating, when I saw this female being attacked by some rouges, she was badly injured so I nursed her back to health, then I told her about the Jellicles. She wants to go through training and meet everybody, then she'll decide if she wants to join the Jellicles." Mistofelees explained. Munkustrap nodded. "And what is this females name?" He asked. "Victoria. Sir, Munkustrap." Luna chirped. "I'm very glad to meet you." Luna went over and shook Munkustrap's paw. "Well, why don't you give this nice young female a tour?" Munkustrap suggested. Mistofelees nodded. "That's what I was going to do." He said. "Well, why don't you start by the entrance and go around." Munkustrap pointed towards the entrance and walked away. Mistofelees grabbed Luna's hand and led her to the entrance. "Entrance, it speaks for itself." He laughed. Then he led her over to some old pipes. "This is Rum Tum Tugger's den." He explained.

Then a ginger female walked out. "Oh! Hello Mistofelees, who's this?" The ginger cat asked. "Oh, this is Victoria, she's new here. Is Tugger around?" Mistofelees. " Yeah, he's inside, while your still here, I'm Bombalurina, Rum Tum Tugger's mate." Bombalurina said cheerfully. Victoria smiled. "Nice to meet you Bombalurina!" Luna smiled. She held out her paw and Bombalurina shook it. "Come on, follow me." Mistofelees said. He led her insided Tugger's den. Tugger was sitting on a beanbag reading a magazine. " Hey Tug! What's you reading?" Mistofelees asked. "Oh nothing, just reading something about a Musical they made about us, it's playing tonight at the theatere where Gus the Theater Cat lives." Tugger looked up and his eyes widened. "Why hello there. And your name is?" Luna giggled. Tugger was even funnier in person. But he was nothing compared to Misto. She thought. "I'm Victoria, glad to meet you Rum Tum Tugger." Luna purred. "You doing anything tonight?" He asked. Luna nodded. "Yes, I'm hanging out with my friend." She said. Tugger just laughed and went back to reading.

After that the tour went on quiet quickly. They were done at 7 o'clock. "Oh my God! I'm going to be late for my date with Wyatt!" Luna cried. Mistofelees rushed her back to her apartment and turned her back into a human. Luna got ready as quickly as she could and rushed downstairs. "I'll be back before you know it." Luna said to Mistofelees in cat form as she walked out of the door with Wyatt.

But when she was at the Musical, she kept on catching herself staring at Mister Mistofelees, not the real one, but it made her think about him. I Think I Might Love him! Luna thought.


	8. THE END

CHAPTER SEVEN

DECISIONS DECISIONS..

The next couple of months Luna completed her training. She knew everything a Jellicle cat needed to know. And she had told Wyatt everything. How she loved Mistofelees, about the prophecy, and how she will say 'yes' to living in the junkyard. Wyatt was heartbroken, but he understood, and to be a good friend, he helped her study her training, and he would be Mistofelees when the real Mistofelees was off doing Bast knows what, and he would help her with stretching and dancing.

"So, Luna, will you miss me?" Wyatt asked. Luna went over to hug her friend. Clover was there to. "Oh Wyatt, oh course I'll miss you." Luna went over to Clover. "Goodbye Luna, you were my best friend." Clover started to cry. She was losing her one and only Best Best friend. They were like sisters. "Clover, I'm taking my cell phone and my cell phone charger. We can still talk and text. Oh, I'll miss you." Luna hugged her best best friend. Then Misofelees walked in. "Luna, do you want to become a Jellicle Cat permently?" He asked. Luna nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." Mistofelees nodded and walked over. "Oh, yeah, Clover, Luna has a surprise for you. Come on in!" Mistofelees yowled. Then Rum Tum Tugger walked in. Clover's eyes got really big. " TUGGER! TUGGER TUGGER TUGGER TUGGER TUGGER!" Clover screamed. She ran over and jumped ontop of him. She stayed there hugging and kissing on him while Mistofelees turned Luna into her true form. "Wow, Luna, you look great!" Clover laughed still hanging on to Tugger. "My name is Victoria now." Victoria laughed. Then her and Mistofelees walked to the Junkyard.

Victoria was excepted into the tribe, and she and Mistofelees became mates. Obviously, and they lived in peace, you know, until Macavity came every once in a while.

THE END. Look for Epiloug


	9. EPILOUG

EPILOUGE

Clover stood watching the Junkyard, she was in her true form. Bombalurina. Perfect. She thought. Time for me to flirt. Then she jumped down to live her dream life.

Sorry Rum Tum Tugress, couldn't think of anything else to add.


End file.
